happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Milk Pong
"Milk Pong" is an interactive YouTube video. Roles Starring Roles *Nutty *Lumpy Featuring Roles *The Mole *Giggles *Petunia *Pop *Handy *Russell *Cro-Marmot Plot Lumpy and Nutty are playing "milk pong", exactly like beer pong only using milk instead of beer. Nutty is throwing the ping pong balls and he makes the first shot. Lumpy is forced to drink a cup of milk, but accidentally swallows the ball along with it. He eventually gets it out and they continue playing. Nutty throws the ball, but overshoots it, hitting Giggles and Petunia's lemonade stand, Pop (causing him to drop his ice cream), and puts out Russell and Lumpy's (who sit in the stomach of a whale) fire, but bounces back in the cup. Lumpy, again dismayed, reaches for some milk, but grabs some bleach instead, whitening his tongue. Nutty shoots his ball again. As the ball is teetering on the rim of the cup, Lumpy tries to knock the cup down with a blow dryer, but only succeeds in knocking the ball into the cup. Lumpy again drinks some milk, but to his shock he finds a rat in the cup. Nutty again shoots his ball and once more it teeters on the rim of the cup. Lumpy, again, tries to knock the cup down with a blow dryer, but again knocks the ball in the cup. He drinks the milk, but suddenly rushes to the bathroom. Lumpy comes back (unseen) and they resume playing. Ending #1 Nutty shoots his ball and again it is on the rim of the cup. Not learning from his past mistakes, Lumpy again uses a blow dryer to knock the cup down, but again knocks the ball in the cup. He drinks the milk, but to his horror finds another rat. This one however reveals a set of sharp teeth and devours Lumpy's face. Ending #2 Nutty overshoots his ball and it bounces off a tree to Lumpy. He knocks the ball away with a ping pong paddle, but it bounces into the cup. He reaches for the cup but accidentally knocks it over, causing the ping pong ball to bounce into a nearby wood chipper. Lumpy reaches in with his hand and, surprisingly, retrieves the ball without harm. He happily turns around to resume playing, but is crushed by a tree that Handy and The Mole were chopping down. Deaths #Lumpy dies when a rat gnaws off most of his face or Lumpy dies when a tree falls on him. Trivia #This is the only episode that crosses over between episodes (i.e. Lumpy and Russell inside a whale's stomach from Get Whale Soon, ''Pop buying an ice cream from Water Way to Go and Giggles and Petunia setting up a lemonade stand from ''Eyes Cold Lemonade). #This is the first and currently only Happy Tree Friends interactive YouTube game. #This is the second time Pop appears without Cub, the other being his BBQ Smoochie. #The scene where the ping pong ball crosses over between episodes may have triggered an episode's outcome or setting. Category:Episodes Category:Internet Episodes